Enchanted By The Moonlight
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: And they shared those memories and intimacy together. / Oneshot / Adult!Okita X Adult!Kagura / M for the rating / Warning: OOC dan typos / FF Belated birthday for Okita Sougo. Happy birthday, Sadist boy.


Title: **Enchanted by the Moonlight**  
Category: **Anime/Manga** » **Gintama  
** Author: **D.N.A.** **Girlz**  
Language **: English**  
Rating/Rated: **M**  
Genre: **Romance/General**

 _ **Disclaimer to Sorachi-sensei. Don't own anything but the story. Rate n review, tq.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The steps could be heard from the certain distance since the silence already filled the atmosphere,

The long girl with her sleeping kimono walked through the dark corridor of the big traditional house. She woke up from her sleep. All of sudden she felt restless and wanted to have some time alone before got to sleep again.

Kagura opened the sliding door and went out to the veranda.

She looked up, find that the moon shining brightly in the middle of the sky of the dark night.

While the next moment was, the long-haired orange amanto girl made herself comfortable for watching the dark sky all alone with just sat down on the edge of veranda corridor.

For another minutes of silence still the most peaceful moment for Kagura. Until then—

"What's this? Having the all alone peaceful night for yourself?"

Okay, this is the end.

She boringly glanced at the certain person who came to find her. "Then why do you even care about it, sadist?"

Okita Sougo; stood up while leant against the sliding door as smiled in cool way—wore the sleeping home cozy black stripped pattern kimono. His long light brown hair that appeared in a low ponytail.

"Lemme join for once, China. I'm bored for sleeping all alone, since you're not there as a pillow." He sat down immediately next to Kagura. And she didn't give a damn about it.

The long silence for another three minutes for them was cut by Okita.

Her azure eyes looked at the taller man beside her; who were looking up at the night sky.

"Tell me again why are you doing in here in the middle of this chilly night?" He asked while kept still like that.

She sweat dropped, didn't get it. "You really come here just only asking for that?"

She thought he already knew, and she knows that he wasn't stupid.

This man has nerves about make her mad all the time.

She sighed a little bit, "Well, actually I can't sleep and want to enjoy the night before go to sleep again."

"Why would you want to enjoy this kind of thing even if it's chilly? You will be freezing for good like a snow woman." He replied with his kind of argument.

"Because the moon really is beautiful tonight."

Okita snorted a bit. "No wonder you wandered around and ended up to be in here."

Kagura's eye twitched a bit but then sighed before looked up at the sky as well. The moon was shining brightly—as the moonlight also washed over the earth when it was nighttime.

"But it is true. It is beautiful and shining brightly—not like you; shallow and ugly." Okita smirked evilly at the one beside her—made Kagura rolled her eyes as heard it.

Here we go again, all the insults and teasing from the sadist.

How did she got ended up with this sadist man and married him?

The woman sighed lightly and noticed that their distance were just an inch from each other. She didn't even want to get closer to him.

"Say it all you want. I don't care at all." She huffed lightly.

"If you don't care about me, then why do you keep stay by my side all the time?" he asked in boring tone, made her exclaimed a bit loud.

"But we got married each other. What the hell do you want me to do-aru? Change it in a flash with a time machine?" The amanto girl snapped a bit louder with some irritating reply.

"I really hope that will happen actually," He confirmed.

 _I KNEW IT!_

The moonlight showered over the earth as the night still dark and silent.

"But I suppose that I don't want it to happen."

The wind slowly made some air into a breeze but chilly at the same time, blowing past them.

Kagura curiously looked up at his direction—only to find Okita staring at her in such a meaningful way, with a gentle smile.

She was speechless for a moment.

"Because _you_ already here with me."

What?

Never, ever, this taller man said anything but sadistic insults even afer they got married for several months—

And now, this unusual, corny, and unromantic sentence finally comes out from his sadist lips?

Where were Okita Sougo; her sadistic husband went to?

"Kidding~" He put out his tongue, mocking her like he managed to made her misunderstood and tricked.

She was dumbfounded.

Having no tim for sweat, Kagura reached out of his kimono and intended to hit him, a hand ready for a punch.

"You really got me on the nerves all the time, don't you-aru?"

He really got irritated about having this kind of thing as always.

"Then what if I am?" he smirked abit, made her became more furious. But then suddenly her both wrists got held by his hand and leant in closer to her—made her frowned slightly as surprised about it.

Okita kept staring at her for a moment before slowly got her and kissed the back of both hands. His ruby eyes still looked at her widened azure eyes with that kind of a real gentle smile.

Kagura could felt her cheeks slowly heated up.

Well, this was kind of embarrassing.

Even if she already knows that this already has to be done normally as a married couple.

"I love you."

Those simple words already proofed that she already won him over the time being.

Until the end of their life.

The silence won over the atmosphere for a few seconds before the woman pouted a bit. "I know that, you don't have to say it to tease me."

He smiled in a kind of satisfaction, "Like I win you over as well just like back then."

Even as the moonlight slowly faded, they didn't even care—as long as they together, it was already enough.

Those azure and ruby eyes looking at each other—as if admired the person who has it. His big hands slowly reached out for her cheek and leant in closer.

"Don't forget to breathing when we do it."

"You don't have to tell me that thing, it's embarrassing-aru."

One last glance before their lips touched each other into a sweet yet embarrassing touch of kiss.

The smell of the cologne, the sweet fragrance from both of their kimono cloths—mixed into one until it melted both of them away.

Kagura felt herself embarrassed and blushing all the way but stay still while Okita took control of their kissing.

He pulled her closer and made their kisses went deeper, having her suddenly gripped on his hem of kimono while got kissing more and more hungrily.

"Shut up…"

"S-Sougo—Mm!.."

They didn't really often do this kind of things, but once they got started it—Okita would never let her take a break before they did it a few rounds.

That's the reality.

They did it a few times, but he came on the outside because he didn't want her to get pregnant. He wasn't ready—but what if they couldn't do it in the near future?

Then suddenly an idea came to his mind.

Okita pulled away a a little as their saliva connected. He licked some on his own lips.

"Hey, let's have a baby."

Kagura blinked for a while. Silent completely.

"….I thought you didn't wanted to have one." She confused as threw a weird look at him.

Okita groaned. "I want it now. It just come to my mind. So?"

Soon, Kagura smirked in a kind of seductive tone, but in happy way. Finally, another step.

"Then make me."

The switch on button already got flipped.

Okita stood up quickly with Kagura in his arms—carried her in a bridal style as stared into his eyes with affectionate way, they went inside the house and closed the door—made their way to their own big bedroom.

* * *

.

.

.

Both of them laid on their thick, soft futon bed while kissing passionately—mostly Okita that led the way because Kagura really still embarrassed about it even thought they already done it for a few times.

He licked his ear while pinned her down, made the woman bit her own lip to not let any loud voice.

"…As always. Go loud for a little while… I'd like to hear it some more.." He smirked devilishly while rubbed his hands along her body through the kimono, made her gasped quietly and tried to held it back.

"M-Mnnn… O-Oi.. Don't be too rough…" She mumbled while let him took off her kimono on the upper one, shyly showed her her breasts when he took it off. Okita rubbing her nipple while licked the other one.

Kagura held his head as arched her back while shuddered a bit, as if she got electric shock inside her when he touched her body.

On the other hand, slowly downward to her lower area—slowly rubbed her inner thighs that appeared from her legs crossing, and made his wife once again muffled a moan.

"S-Sougo—Ngh!.." She muffled while got rubbed and licked at the same time.

"Yeah, keep moaning…" The man whispered seductively as let got of her breasts and got himself to started licking her womanhood.

Once again, Kagura was in bliss and shuddered once and a while—made some little noise whenever he licking at her clitoris and womanhood are.

"So wet… Seems like you will be ready." He smirked while panted a bit—as in Kaguraalso panted lightly when he almost come because of his teasing tongue.

"Darn it… Just give me all of you… my sadist husband." She smiled while panting and blushing, reached out of him—which was he gladly laid down above her body.

"I'll be sure to torture you until the next day… my china wife."

Then he put his shaft inside her—as always made her clung and shakily breathe and moaned on his ear, before slowly thrust in and out in a slow pace for some time.

"M-Mn!.. Oi… Hey… Fa-faster…" Kagura moaned quietly while looked up at him who rocking his hips to continued the activity.

Okita kept doing it while smirked devilishly. "Its for you.. Kh.. Punishment… just small.."

An then all of sudden he made the pace in faster way—she clung to him as moaned in helpless way when he found her sweet spot and made her more defenseless and tortured her more inside.

Their moans, sweats, and noises really made them got turned on more and more. Every movement, touches, slowly heated them up and into an intimate making love scene.

"S-Sougo!.. Mn… A-AHH! N-Not there—Nh!.. "

"Kh.. So good… Oi.. always feeling good, huh..? "

He spread her legs more when he made it faster and had her wrapped her hands around his neck, moaned in mess way, as felt it got into the deepest part of her.

"I-I cant take it—AHH!.. Nghh… Mnn… Ohh!~.." She moaned more while looked at him in the eyes—with blushing and in a mess.

Ah…the most favorite face fo of Kagura for Okita.

"Kh… Still a little more.." The taller man kept the pace and slowly looked down on her, panting and sweating along while they doing it.

They moaned together while slowly leant for each other face and kissed deeply—and a the same time, they came together.

And this time, he came inside of her womb.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

They panted hardly while Okita laid beside of her. Kagura looked up at him while hugged him close, whih he returned back with a kiss on the head and an arm wrapped her body.

"Tonight is rough… You gotta prepare for it, China…"

"I know that already, Sadist. So shut up and sleep for a bit until the next round…"

And their short conversation slowly made them drifted into a short sleep—promised to do it in the next few hours, in order to produce a heir.

A future child of their own.

 _Blessed and enchanted by the moonlight_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **First smut and first English ff.**

 **Welp.**

 **.this.**

 **Sure, this is purely a smut ff and really a request from my friend who ships them (well so am I LOL) and thank you so much of you only just fast reading it and to the love scene aka intiate scene (iykwim *wink*) thanks to my friend's help for the typo correcting and some fanart that made my day XD**

 **Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OKITA SOUGO!~ Hope you get more sadist and lovable for us until the next year! XDD (Still waiting for the new season LMAO)**

 **This is belated birthday ff for him too, so…. Yeah. ^^**

 **AND YOU TOO WHO READ THIS!~ TQ SO MUCH GUYS LOVE YOU ALL :***

 **Okay that's all from me. See you next time!**

 **.**

 **Regards,**

 **D.N.A. Girlz**


End file.
